The Boyfriend Phenomenon
by Spunky Kitten
Summary: We all want what we can't have. In Adrien's case, that's Marinette. Marinette has decided to try to move on by dating Luka. With Luka always bringing up how amazing Marinette is and how he just knew from the minute he saw her, Adrien feels like a fool for never realizing it for the longest time. What will it take for Adrien to get Marinette back?


**I don't care if Adrienette is endgame. The ship isn't threatened, end of story. But Marinette deserves all the happiness and attention that Luka is obviously giving her. He was totally flirting and ready to kiss her! And I'm sure a lot of you anticipate Lukanette fanfics, so I shall provide! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Boyfriend Phenomenon states when a girl starts dating a boy who emphasizes all the best and attractive qualities about her, other males start to take notice of her attractiveness as well.

* * *

When Marinette hurried her way to school, the last thing she expected to see was Luka Couffaine himself. He was leaning against the wall right next to the doors with his eyes closed, seemingly meditating. Marinette couldn't help the little giggle that escaped her. The second time they met was much like the first. But when she saw those teal eyes open and focus on her, her heart immediately did summersaults.

"Hey Marinette," the guitarist greeted her with a boyish smile.

The young designer blushed and shifted on one foot. "H-h-hey Luka! How's day going? I-I mean how hanging? No, I mean! …Hi."

Luka smiled and chuckled softly. "Funny as always." Marinette's blush darkened with the compliment. "So listen, I got these tickets to the next Jagged Stone concert happening at the Eiffel Tower this Saturday." He dipped his hand into the back pocket of his ripped jeans and pulled out two tickets, each decorated with the Rock Giant Logo on them. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me? Like a date?"

In that moment all the blood rushed to Marinette's face that she was worried all the pressure would make her head pop. But she quickly shook herself out of her shock in fear that her silence would be taken as a rejection. The blunette rapidly nodded her head—she tried to play it down some so she wouldn't look like a bobblehead—and took one of the tickets. "Y-yeah! Amazing that sound! I m-mean, that sounds amazing! I'd love to do you! GO! I'd love to _go with you_!"

"Awesome, so it's a date," Luka romantically said, taking Marinette's delicate hand and pulling it up to his lips and then placing a gentle kiss on the back of it. "I'll come by your house around 6. Sound good?"

"Sounds great…" Marinette dreamily replied, the soft pink on her cheeks still present.

"See you then," the blue-haired boy said and walked away, giving what Marinette could swear was a smoldering gaze before disappearing from sight.

Marinette smiled softly down at the ticket and held it to her chest for a moment. Then she put in it her pocket and sped off to class. Meanwhile, neither of them noticed the young blonde not too far away from the scene. He was scratching at his chest like there was an itch he couldn't get rid of or a pain he couldn't soothe.

* * *

Marinette nervously played with her pigtails when Luka and his mom came around to get her Saturday evening. She smiled when she saw the van that Anarka Couffaine loved to steer almost as much as her house boat. It was definitely a creative mess, with Victory spray-painted across the left side of the vehicle in a curly font that gave off a very pirate vibe. From Juleka's stories, she helped paint the scenery of the ocean that was on the van too. And just like the outside, the inside screamed Anarka. There weren't any food scraps or anything like that, but there were old drawings, random toys from Juleka's younger days, and even Luka's skateboard lounging on the front passenger seat.

Marinette shot up, almost hitting her head on the ceiling, when Luka's fingers brushed against hers not long after she laid her hand between them on the car seat. She slowly relaxed and moved her hand closer. Maybe…this wasn't so bad. Maybe what she said about her and Adrien being like compass and statue was true. She wasn't the one who drove Adrien crazy in the way she wanted to. He saw her as a friend. But Luka…Luka obviously showed interest. Otherwise he wouldn't have asked her out to this concert…right? Perhaps it was time the compass pointed in a new direction…

When they got to the Eiffel Tower, Marinette was confused when Luka passed so many rows of seats, his hand holding her as he guided to the very front. The young designer gawked and double-checked her ticket only for her jaw to fall in shock. How the heck did Luka score front row seats?! And yet, there they were, hand in hand, as Jagged Stone entered the stage with the smoke machine blasting to make the entrance grander. Marinette relaxed with a smile, getting pumped up from listening to Jagged Stone's music from up close. Yes, she experienced it once with all her friends after dealing with Pixelator but reminding herself that this was a _date_ made the experience feel newer. She peeked at the blue-haired boy from under her eyelashes and gasped when she saw he was looking at her with an intense expression.

"I really like you Marinette!" Luka yelled over the rock music. "Will you go out with me?"

"I-I thought that's w-what this was!" Marinette yelled back, blushing crimson.

Luka chuckled with a hand to his mouth and shook his head. "I meant on more dates!"

Marinette smiled softly, the resolve she previous made clear. It was time to put her feelings for Adrien on the backburner and be the friend to him that he could lean on. "I'd love to! This was the best date I've ever been on!" Well, okay, the Evillustrator was more like a fake date and the movies with Adrien that one time was more hiding out than a date since he didn't invite her. So there weren't many date to compare to, thus the bar not being set very high…until now.

* * *

When the concert ended, and Mrs. Anarka drove them back to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, Luka opened the door for Marinette and helped her out of the van. He smiled as she looped her arm around his when he offered it and led her to the door.

"I had a fun time," the guitarist suddenly said.

"Y-yeah, me too," Marinette stuttered, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear with a shy smile.

"I wanted to ask again before I left." Luka took Marinette's hands in his and stared into her bluebell eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend, Marinette?"

"M-m-me?!" Marinette's face turned the reddest shade it has ever been as she heard those five very important words. Honestly, she always thought she'd be hearing them from Adrien's mouth. She was so in shock that she blurted out the dumbest thing that popped into her head. "Why?"

"You're an amazing girl, Marinette. You're unbelievably brave. You alerted Ladybug when we were captured by Captain Hardrock; you basically saved us. You're also funny. And you're beautiful, especially when you're blushing like right now. So…what do you say Marinette?"

The young designer's eyes pricked with tears. But Luka didn't think he upset her based on the happy grin that spread across her lips. No one besides Alya and her parents ever told her these things. But this was a situation of romantic interest. She hadn't known Luka for very long, but he had seen all her best qualities in that small window of time, and he was attracted to them.

"Yes," Marinette answered, her tears never falling as Luka wiped them away with his thumb.

* * *

Adrien thought he was sick at first. His heart was beating faster than normal and his head was starting it hurt. It all started when he saw Marinette talking to Luka, which his hand holding hers. Adrien had only met Luka once, but he was pretty cool. So why did it feel like both his brain and heart were gonna explode because Luka was in so close a proximity to his pigtailed friend? It only got worse when the blue-haired guitarist planted a kiss on the back on Marinette's hand and she blushed. That was a Chat Noir thing! Only Chat could kiss Marinette's hand! The blonde scratched at his chest, feeling a burning sensation bubble up. He itched at it, hoping it would disappear, but it didn't.

The burning only escalated in the time leading up to the weekend. Marinette had a lost in thought expression on her face as she doodled in her notebook. The blush he saw on her face would return whenever Luka came around for Juleka or to say hi to everyone, especially Marinette. Over the weekend, Adrien had a sense of restlessness wash over him unlike anything he ever felt before. For whatever reason, Marinette kept popping to the forefront of his mind. Was he concerned about her? Why? It was just Luka… Just Luka… Adrien suddenly jerked his leg forward in a kicking motion but ended up stubbing his toe against the wall and biting back the yelp of pain. What the heck was going on with him?

Marinette was a smart girl; and sweet, and funny, and a natural born leader. The young model shook his head. The point he was so vehemently tried to make to himself was that Marinette has proven herself to be a good judge of character and would always be nice to anyone who was equally nice back. He shouldn't let her interacting with Luka get to him like it was. To let out his unknown frustration, Adrien ended up doing anything to relieve aggression; slamming his fingers against the piano keys to create a dark tone that very much contrasted his sunshine personality, wadding up piece of paper and shooting them into the trash can, and furiously playing foosball against himself. The weekend couldn't be over sooner.

* * *

Monday morning was the worst day of them all. He had arrived the school on time, the itch in his chest still present but he had grown a little numb to it. He greeted Nino at the stairs as per usual and the two walked into the main area. Class wasn't beginning for another 20 minutes, so the two friends decided to hang out on the steps.

Suddenly, Adrien heard a familiar giggle that had his head shooting up and searching around the room. Nino didn't seem to notice as he was looking down and browsing the music on his phone. The blonde's lips turned up into a smile as he spotted the familiar pigtails bouncing as the girl attached to them giggled at something. The world seemed a little brighter, that beam of light highlighting Marinette like she was an angel sent from above. But that glorious feeling immediately plummeted to the Earth's core as she saw who she was giggling with; the infamous Luka Couffaine. What made it even worse was Marinette had her arm looped around Luka's as the two smiled at each other. The horror-ridden cherry on top of the nightmare sundae was when Luka leaned down and kissed Marinette's cheek, and she _blushed!_

Adrien was at a loss for words. Luckily, his friend wasn't. The blonde tapped Nino's shoulder and pointed to the entrance. Regaining his voice, he asked, "Um, what's that?"

Nino was very aware of Marinette's crush on Adrien. He also heard the detailed news from Alya who heard from Marinette what transpired over the weekend. The DJ also knew of Adrien's "she's a good friend" line and his lack of romantic interest (at least on the surface) towards the pigtailed girl. Maybe this ordeal was a good thing.

"Marinette and Luka?" Nino asked, to which Adrien nodded. "Luka asked Marinette out this weekend. Looks like it went well."

Adrien's mind drove itself into a crashing realization and plots of murder using a guitar. _Oh my god, I'm jealous of Luka…because he's dating Marinette._

* * *

 **Boom! There you go! New fic! It'll be a two-shot, but I have some one-shot Lukanette stuff lined up as well. I adored this ship. I've become a total multishipper now! Congrats to me! Bye for now!**

 **WAIT! One more thing! I sent in a request and Luka is now an official character that can be added to fanfic's character list! SPREAD THE WORD!**


End file.
